


Super Smash Shorts

by Spinalszonebone



Category: Metroid Series, Pac-Man (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Dumb fun smash bros stories, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinalszonebone/pseuds/Spinalszonebone
Summary: Some fun little slices of the lives of the smash characters in the smash mansion, this is just a fun fic that will sometimes include ships. Chapters will be added periodically/when i get a random idea. Feel free to comment ideas! And enjoy!
Kudos: 11





	Super Smash Shorts

Clang

Bang

The crashes of pots and bows bashing together filled the kitchen, along with a few beeps as R.O.B. zoomed across the countertops, grabbing ingredients and bowls and..attempting to measure things. The robotic operating buddy was currently attempting to learn cooking, heavy emphasis on attempting. Him, Gw (game and watch), and pac man had watched 1 cooking video to prepare, and now the bot was trying to make brownies, again, large emphasis on trying.

"Okay um..i think that's enough sugar?" Pac man said as R.O.B. stopped pouring "again these directions are vague, you're sure this was the easiest one you could find?", Pac asked Gw, who gave reassuring beeps and a thumbs up to his bf. Pac nodded "okay if you say so…".

"The hell is going on in here? I swear Palutena if you're trying to cook again I'll-oh it's just you 3", said Samus, who had just stormed into the room "what in the hell are you doing?", She asked, staring at the already bad and ever growing mess in the kitchen as R.O.B. clasped a spoon and began to stir. 

"I wanted to try more fun, more human activities", R.O.B. said in his usual robotic tone "mr game and watch recommended that I try baking, as it is a fun activity, or so i am told", he said, pouring another bowl sloppily into the mix "so far i am having lots of fun, tho i cannot consume my creation in the end for i have no mouth, the simple act of creation brings me joy".

"Aww that's sweet...i think..", Samus mutters as she watches them. "But be careful and dont fuck up the kitchen too much or else youll be banned for life like Palutena,", Samus said as Falco now walked into the room.

"Hey what's all the noise in...oh...great, another group in this fuckin place is attempting cooking", the pilot sighed, putting his plam to his face as he groaned in annoyance "did we not learn after Palu and her living demon vegies, or DK jamming bananas in an oven, or whatver the fuck Chrom tried to make?!"

"That's why i am here!", Pac man said with a smile "I'm the adult supervision, here to make sure that everything is proper and safe", he says at the same time as a bowl launches across the room and crashes against the wall, R.O.B. simply saying a sorry as he returns to mixing. Pac man shrugged "well...mostly safe". Gw beeped more instructions as Palutena teleported into the room.

"Who mentioned me twice?", she said, realizing we're she was she sighed "okay if its kitchen based it's not my fault! I have only used the microwave once this week! And i didn't blow it up!". She then notices R.O.B. attempting to place a semi filled brownie pan in the oven. "Oh come on he gets kitchen privileges but i don't?"

"That's because R.O.B. didn't endanger us with food multiple times", Samus said as Palutena pouts. "Plus R.O.B. hasn't tried cooking yet, let the little guy try it out. Yea sure he has made a mess all over the kitchen but...he hasn't poisoned someone or summoned something". Gw let out some beeps "saying not yet isn't helping his case Gw, lets just see how it turns out."

"You do whatever you want, as long as I'm not the one taste testing it!", Falco said backing away. The oven beeped as R.O.B. pulled out a pan of...what appeared to be brownies..kind of, it was definitely brownie like. 

"Okay, all done and piping hot as humans say", he said, setting the pan down and cutting a slice as Gw helped cool it down. "As the supervisor Pac man, I want you to be the first to try my first attempt at cooking, if you do not perish or enjoy my cooking i should be filled with joy".

"Alrighty, lets see how it is!", Pac man said, Gw holding his bf's hand as Pac took a forkful of the..supposid brownie substance. Everyone watched as he ate it, and…"not bad, could use more butter". Gw beeped happily as R.O.B. let out a robotic hurray and a "I didn't kill him".

"Wow, you did it, you made edible food" Samus said smiling. "That's more than we can say for others around here…", Falco mutters, giving a slight glare at a very, very angry palutena. Rob, Pac, and Gw left the kitchen happy that they were able to teach rob something, Samus a Falco left happy that nobody died or was poisoned or possessed. And Palutena simply stood there, so angry that a robot could cook better than her, a goddess. Not only that, but also the fact that R.O.B. now had kitchen privileges and she didn't. With all this Palutena could only say a very, very loud-

"COME THE FUCK ON!"


End file.
